A Rabbits Tale: Love
by todd fan
Summary: It's been forever since I updated my Magic Roundabout stuff. Here's the 4th story in the Rabbit's Tale series.


A Rabbit's Tale: Love

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I let you live here, you're six months behind on rent and now you drive me and everyone else crazy with that damn guitar playing of yours!"

&&&

I apologize to all for the lateness this, I just went onto a more Evo track of mind for a long time. Oh yes, the fourth in the series, one more to go after this one! I warn you, this will be my angsty story. I have a habit of giving characters I love a traumatic event in their lives (because, well, I'm kinda evil) this is Dylan's. Incidentally, those in the states, Magic Roundabout has been released as Doogal. BUT it's been re-dubbed, so it's NOTHING like the original story, and has systematically squished the characters of my childhood, dropping my faith of the American cinema pretty low.

&&&

Dylan had traveled for a few days, before coming upon what looked like a small campsite. Old-fashioned wagons were dotted all around, along with tents and a few stalls selling wears.

"Gypsies", said Dylan, looking around, "cooool"

"Hey, give that back!"

He glanced up as a young squirrel ran past, being chased by a young rabbit and equally young heron, who flew at the rear rather clumsily. All three were dressed in very obvious gypsy-like clothing, the squirrel had a ball clutched in his paws.

"Can't catch meeee!", he laughed, before barreling into Dylan, "owww!"

"Hey, careful, little dude", said Dylan helping him up, "you're gonna hurt yourself"

The squirrel wrinkled his nose.

"You're not one'a us, Mister", he said as the other two creatures stopped behind him.

"No, I'm not", said Dylan, "I'm just like, traveling by, you know?"

"Well, he's a traveler", said the young rabbit.

"That doesn't make us one of us", said the heron, who seemed to be the only female of the bunch.

"Hey, peace, kids", said Dylan, then smiled, "do you know anywhere I can, like, crash? I'm pooped"

The kids watched him suspiciously.

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers", said the younger rabbit.

Dylan rolled his eyes with a sigh, before leaning on what he thought was a small wall.

"Forget it", he said, "I'll sleep here"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", started the heron…

….Too late. The 'wall' behind Dylan crumbled, causing the rabbit to fall into it. The wall, it seemed, turned out to be a well. With a splash, Dylan hit the water.

"Ugh, I'm wet again!", he yelped, then looked up, "errr….little dudes? You still up there? Can you help me out?...Little dudes?"

There were a few scuffling sounds, and then silence. Dylan sighed, treading on water. Great. Just great. It was then he heard voices again.

"Come on, get that rope!"

"He's too heavy to carry, Stupid-Head"

"Don't call me a stupid-head, Stupid-Head!"

"Hey, what are you kids doing?", a adult, female…and slightly familiar voice spoke up.

"We're getting the sleepy-bunny out of the well", said the heron kid matter-of-factly.

"You're getting the sleepy-bunny out of the well", said the adult voice, "gee, that's a new one" (1)

"Umm… hi?", Dylan called up from the well, "I don't suppose you could, like, get me out?"

There was a gasp from above.

"You weren't kidding!", said the voice, "just.. just stay put, I'll get you out now"

"..Not like I can go anywhere, anyway", sighed Dylan

There was a thump as a rope slid down the well, landing by Dylan's head.

"Grab on", called the voice.

Dylan blinked at the rope, before grabbing it, being pulled up to the top. As he reached the top, he came face to face with his rescuer, a face her new very well.

"Cinder?".

Cinder squeaked in surprise.

"DYLAN!"

She let go of the rope, Dylan very almost plummeting back down again. He yelped, clinging to the side before he fell in again. Cinder blinked once, before leaning over, helping the soaking wet rabbits out.

"Dyl! Is it really you?"

"In the flesh", said Dylan with a chuckle, squeezing the water out of his ears, "can't say I'm not surprised to see you. What're you doing here?"

"Well, a little after you left the warren, The chief rabbit was getting more pushy with wanting the future forecast", she said, "so I thought 'Girl, just get the heck out!', and I did"

She nodded over a little way to the tents.

"Met this group of gypsies, and they wanted a seer, so I've been traveling with them ever since", she said, then smirked, "I take it you never found where the fair music plays, then?"

"No", said Dylan, "I did meet a psychotic squirrel, and got trained in martial arts by a badger and a oriental rabbit"

"Huh", Cinder blinked, "well, come on, I'll show you around, you look like you could use a place to rest, besides, I want to catch up with my best bud"

"Sounds like a plan to me", smiled Dylan, picking up his guitar.

"Hey! You finally made one!", grinned Cinder.

"Yeah", said Dylan, "I still have to put practice in it, but I can play pretty good"

"Would you say sleeping with the guitar in your hands is practicing?", she teased. (2)

"Har de har har, it is to laugh", said Dylan, rolling his eyes.

They'd walked for a while, Cinder showing him all around the camp site, of course, they'd talked most of the time, it had been years since they last saw each other.

"So, I'm still trying to find somewhere to fit in", said Dylan.

"You could always stay here", said Cinder, then coughed, blushing, "I mean..if you wanted to"

Dylan blinked, before smiling shyly.

"Yeah…I might", he said, looking at her, "the place definitely, like, has it's perks"

"And, you know", said Cinder shyly, "fair music plays here all the time"

"That a fact?", said Dylan, "then I'm sold"

&&&&

And stay he did. And as time past, the friendship he shared with Cinder grew into love. Two years later, and Dylan had happily settled into the gypsy life, unaware it was going to come crashing down on his head. It was early morning, and he was setting out with a small group to gather up food for the rest, when Cinder stopped him partway.

"What's up, another prediction?", he teased.

"No", said Cinder, giving him a nudge, "I haven't had any for a while, you know that"

She smiled.

"I have some news for you when you get back"

"Good news or bad news?", teased Dylan.

"Oh, definitely good news", smiled Cinder, brushing a hand contemplatively over her stomach, "but you'll find out when you get back. I don't want you distracted"

"Cinder, you distract me anyway", said Dylan, giving her a kiss, "love you, Babe"

"Love you too, now scoot!"

"I'm scooting, I'm scooting", chuckled Dylan, heading off with the group.

Cinder watched him go with a sigh, before heading over to where an older doe was sitting.

"You didn't tell him?", she asked.

"I'll tell him when he gets back", said Cinder, "I know Dylan, he wouldn't concentrate on getting food".

"How'd you think he'll take it?", the older doe asked.

"Really well….I hope", said Cinder, then smiled, "it's not every day you get to tell the rabbit you love he's going to be a father"

"Oh, I couldn't agree more", came a cultured voice behind them, "I'll be sure to pass on the message"

Before either doe could make a break for it, the fox dropped on them

-----

By the time the foraging group got back the camp was in disarray. Tents had been torn and overturned, and many members of the group were walking around stunned.

"What happened?", asked the leader of the foraging group, a deer by the name of Trey.

"A…a fox attack us", whimpered a young heron, the one Dylan had seen playing when he first arrived, "he killed my pop…and the squirrel family…and Cinder"

"What?", blinked Dylan before frowning, shaking his head, "…you're kidding…right?"

Trey sighed, looking at Dylan sadly.

"I'm sorry, Dylan", he said quietly, "…I can't imagine how you must be feeling right…"

Dylan's upper lip twitched, before the rabbit narrowed his eyes.

"Which way did the fox go?".

"Dylan, you can't be seriously considering going after him?", said Trey, "you'll be killed!"

Dylan closed his eyes, his ears drooping sadly.

"I don't care", he said, "life's not worth it without Cinder, anyway"

The young heron pointed the way. Dylan nodded, picking up his guitar and starting off, Trey stepping in his way.

"…Dylan", he sighed, "be careful. And please…don't throw your life away"

"I'm not planning to", replied Dylan calmly, "I'm going to get payback"

Without another word, Dylan narrowed his eyes, heading off in the direction of the fox.

&&&&

(1)– A modified quote out of 'The Prince of Egypt'.

(2) – A quote from Daria. So very Dylan.

&&&&

There we go, one story left, do review. Until next time…


End file.
